


I'll look after you baby. Don't worry

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Cute Aaron, Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, Multi, Stomach aches, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron has a stomach ache. He hates it seeing as it causes him so much pain. When in the back with Cain and Chas his stomach gets worse causing him pain. Thank God for Robert





	I'll look after you baby. Don't worry

**Author's Note:**

> No words for tonight.........
> 
> Fluffy fic

Aaron hated Adam! He hated him for making him go out and eat a curry at 3:00 in the morning giving Aaron the biggest stomach ache ever. He was never good at dealing with stomach pains or any other pain that he got. He hated it! He was up all night tossing and turning not wanting to wake Robert up but he couldn't sleep he was in that much pain. He was in the back with Chas and Cain who were talking about God knows what. Aaron didn't listen as he was too busy clutching his stomach and stopping his tears falling.

He just wanted Robert in that moment to make him feel safe and tell him it was all going to be ok. He buried his face in the pillows hoping to get some sleep so he got stop focusing on his stomach. When he woke up he realised it was was quiet and someone was rubbing his stomach affectionately. "Robert!" Aaron said the minute he saw his fiancee and decided to place his head on Roberts lap who was still rubbing his stomach.

"Hey beautiful! You ok?" Robert asked while pressing a kiss to Aaron's forehead "No." Aaron whispered "My stomach hurts Robert! Make it better please! I cant eat or sleep it hurts too much!" Aaron whined and buried his face in Roberts knee. Robert heart burst at how young Aaron seemed so he bent down and started placing kisses all over Aaron's stomach, Aaron relaxed and let Robert continue pressing kisses to his stomach. When Robert finished he looked at Aaron who looked at him with young soft eyes and Robert felt a feeling he couldn't describe. Aron laughed when he saw Robert looking at him lovingly "What?" he asked in that quiet tone that only the love of his life and baby sister got to hear.

"I'll always look after you baby boy! Don't you ever worry about anything" Robert said while holding Aron tight and rocking him while pressing gentle kisses to him and laying him down with hi head on Robert's chest and with Roberts hand to his stomach still rubbing it

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short 
> 
> Find me on tumblr.. Robronfan948


End file.
